The Cataclysm
by Deuteronomy
Summary: This is based on Percy Jackson but after a nuclear war! The Gods are involved in the fighting process as nature collides with each other with two young lovers stuck in between. Will there love for each other be stronger than the evil forces at work?


The world was in chaos. Nothing was as it used to be. Hope was either ephemeral or forever lost amongst the ruins of mankind's civilization. Rubbles and ashes dominated over the landscape of what ones used to be a world blossoming with life. Yet man's greatest hope was also his greatest vulnerability. An era of constant clashes and rivalry, wars and conflicts, peace and tranquility, love and respect, was brought down by one simple event: a nuclear war.

The air tasted of metal, literally as if one had been heated so much that it would become a gas. Somewhere away from the wreckage, amongst mellow fields and lush grass, a primitively dressed figure followed a narrow dirt-path. It was a girl, aged more or less 16, of a very typical womanly nature. But, however typically typical she was, she wasn't just an ordinary girl. Her beauty was stunning, sometimes to the extent that love-at-first-sight was experienced by some young, innocent boy who dared to look at what was beauty incarnate. Her walnut-brown hair separated into talons of what looked like fire moved in rhythm with the freshly grown corn. Even whilst undernourished and tired, she maintained almost every single bit of her beauty on the face that no man can ever forget. In comparison with her, Aphrodite looked nothing more than the average girl in high-school.

The girl moved slowly, exhausted by the constant nomadic behavior of shifting homes, an action that humans were never really used to. As pretty as she was, one could tell how much she went through. Her beauty could not mask the sleep-deprived eyes and her skin, once beautiful and soft, was now pale and dried out. In some way, she resembled a zombie, nevertheless, an incredibly attractive zombie. Suddenly, the girl stopped dead. Her eyes widened as her sight came across something that to her was paradise: a creek. A creek with water.

As tired as she was, her brain went into overdrive and immediately she began to run towards the water supply. Approaching the waterfront, she fell exhausted on her knees and was about to start drinking when above her head she heard something that sounded like the cocking of a gun. She lifted her head to see a man standing above her, pointing a double-barrel shotgun at her.

"Well, what have we hear?" he asked with an impolite tone of voice.

Her instincts told her to spring up and run as a prey would from a predator. However she hesitated, being told not to judge people by their appearance as a youngster. Unwillingly she decided to follow her instincts believing them to be Nature's Tips on how to survive in the wild. Simultaneously as she jolted up, two other men grabbed her by the arms behind. She began to kick and scream, fearing the worst that the men who were dragging her off were slave hunters. She had once overheard two people talking about how men greedy of power kidnapped the weak to act as their slaves, sometimes even for entertainment purposes, especially women and the girl had feared the worst. She knew she was pretty and primitives such as the men who took her wouldn't waste any occasion of "enjoying" themselves, but even not pretty girls would be enough to suit a man's craving. Scared to the limit on which a psychotic break occurs, she could take the situation no more, beginning to kick and break free violently. The next thing she saw was the man who was wielding the shotgun approach her and then the scene went black.

A/NL: so I started a new story (she will not get raped don't worry, she's too pretty) but I'm going to break it up into first small chapters, like this one, and then make longer and longer ones. Generally, this is just a build up sequence with me thinking of what's going to happen next as I write. Don't expect updates too often cause I have my GCSE's going on soon. The girl is based on a real person by the way!

Just to give you a quick overview, this story is about what happens when a nuclear war gets going, its environmental and social consequences, the restructuring of the society, a new world and two characters, one so much in love with the other that he (yes, a guy) can't die because he would be in another world than the girl (the one from this chapter, most beautiful in the world by the way!) and he just can't exist like that.

I'm just dead-tired of doing Percy Jackson stories, having Percy and Calypso, Thalia, Athena, Aphrodite, Megan Fox and God knows how many other girls doing it. Just let Percy be a typical teenager banging Annabeth each day.

~Caius

P.S. trust me when I say this girl is the most beautiful one in the world, hotter than your wife!


End file.
